1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A magnetic field sensor is known from DE 101 50 955 C1. The magnetic field sensor has a plurality of vertical Hall sensors each with five terminal contacts. In this case, up to four Hall sensors are arranged parallel to one another and the terminal contacts are connected to one another by means of cyclic commutation, to reduce the offset of the magnetic field sensor in comparison with the offset of a single Hall sensor. In addition, the offset can be reduced further by means of the so-called “spinning current” method. It is desirable to improve the complex arrangement and the sensitivity of the magnetic field sensors.